Wireless telephony technology continues to evolve over time. Most recently, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has promulgated a new standard for mobile telephony service, known as “Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service” or UMTS which offers broadband, packet-based transmission of voice, text, video and multimedia information at rates as high as 2 Mbs. The proposed UMTS standard describes a wireless network that includes one or more radio access nodes, each typically referred to as a “Node B.” One or more Radio Network Controllers (RNC) exist within the UMTS network to manage the radio access nodes. Each RNC has a broadband connection, typically in the form of an Asynchronous Transport Mode (ATM) Link, to a UMTS core network that provides Authorization, Authentication and Accounting (AAA) Functions.
Advances in the field of wireless LAN technology have resulted in the emergence of publicly accessible wireless LANs (e.g., “hot spots”) at rest stops, cafes, libraries and similar public facilities. Presently, wireless LANs offer mobile terminal users access to a private data network, such as a Corporate Intranet, or a public data network such as the Internet. The relatively low cost to implement and operate a wireless LAN, as well as the available high bandwidth (usually in excess of 10 Megabits/second) makes the wireless LAN an ideal access mechanism through which the mobile terminal user can exchange packets with an external entity.
Given the advantages offered by wireless LANS, various standards bodies have under consideration proposals for loosely coupling the UMTS and wireless LAN networks to offer complimentary services. A loose coupling implies no system relations at network layer and/or below in the two networks. Generally, without tight coupling between the UMTS network and the wireless LAN, which is a fairly costly proposition, the UMTS network operator cannot effectively control subscriber access to the wireless LAN. Hence, the revenue generated from wireless LAN access remains with the wireless LAN operator.
To compete with the wireless LAN technology, a UMTS network operator could offer a micro-cell solution, i.e. increase the number of radio access nodes, to afford greater access. However, increasing the number of access nodes significantly increases equipment and deployment costs.
Thus, there is need for a technique for increasing the capacity of a UMTS network at a relatively low cost.